


Home

by SlytherinDearie



Series: Home [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard Returns, Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Podfic Welcome, alutegra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDearie/pseuds/SlytherinDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard returns home to a surprise or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters, nor am I profiting monetarily.

"I am already an old grandma…I'm…" Integra said, deprecatingly.

"That's fine with me," Alucard answered, honestly, looking up at his master.

Her expression changed and Integra bit into her finger, held it out to the vampire on the floor, letting it drip into his mouth.

"Welcome home count,"

"I am home, my countess."

Seras took this as an opportunity to quietly step out, leaving her masters to themselves.

Feeling properly nourished for the first time in years, Alucard stood. He regarded his Master for a few moments. She was as beautiful as ever and from his 'welcome,' he was still proud to be her servant. The wrinkles and age related imperfections did not detract from her beauty. Despite her age, she was as quick as she ever was, if not more. Only her appearance had changed. Under it all, she was still the same woman he left all those years ago. He even liked the eye patch.

Neither one initiated it, but they both drew close and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as her fingers tangled into his hair. Neither cared that her finger was still bleeding slightly, staining his hair. Integra never noticed the slight stinging that came from the small strands irritating the open wound. The kiss communicated the emotions and feelings they shared; the longing for the other the last thirty years, the admiration, the respect and undying love they felt for each other. Still, even now, they did not need to bring voice to their feelings for the other. They both still just knew. Yes, nothing had changed, not even the feelings and emotions. They pulled away, but stayed in the embrace, they had been apart for too long.

"Follow me, Alucard," Integra said after several moments, untangling herself from his lanky arms.

He obediently followed as she led him down the corridor of her private rooms. She stopped a few doors away from her own and carefully opened the door.

For a moment, Alucard was not sure of what he was seeing inside. He knew what the room was now being used for, but it wasn't clicking. Inside was a child's nursery and in a crib, a little girl, no more than a year old, slept peacefully.

"Meet our granddaughter, Alucard. Her name is Rhiannon Avalon Tepes-Hellsing." Integra whispered, looking upon the child. Alucard eyed the child; She had Integra's chin, his nose.

"We have," Alucard started calmly.

"A daughter named Avalon, she is thirty years old. I was four weeks pregnant during the Battle of London. I was unaware." Integra finished, looking down for a moment, then back to her granddaughter. He could hear the guilt in her voice and it was radiating off of her. She was wracked with it for potentially harming the child she was carrying. In the back of his mind, Alucard thought it was odd when he did not see any ashtrays around her bedroom. She stopped smoking.

"Where is she?" Alucard asked, turning his attention to Integra.

"She's at work. She's in neurologist in the city." She answered, still watching Rhiannon. Through their psychic link, Alucard could feel the love Integra had for their granddaughter and child and how fiercely protective she was of them. They were the moon and stars to Integra.

"And our granddaughters father?" He questioned, one black eyebrow raised.

"He's here, one of my soldiers, as a matter of fact. His name is Christopher Freeman and he's a good man, a good soldier. We pulled him from the Marines and he has an engineering degree. He is not from a military family, but I have met most of them and they are good people. "

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, just watching the sleeping child.

"You want to case him, don't you?" Integra asked, knowingly.

"Very much." Alucard answered promptly, giving a quick nod. He may not have been an 'active' father since his first death, but the instincts awoke, strongly. He never had a daughter before, only sons. He would enjoy tormenting the guy and was already thinking about his 'if you ever hurt my daughter' speech. Integra knew what Alucard was thinking and was wondering if it was out of genuine concern for his daughter or just the love of conflict.

"Well, I beat you to it by ten years." Integra said sharply. It hit Alucard hard that when it came to his parental responsibilities, Integra took his place, being both mother and father to their daughter. Even though he was unaware of her existence, he still felt responsible. He had done some very low things in his own existence and there were many things he would never forgive himself for and this was one of many.

His disappearance was a sore spot for both. Integra was still very angry at Alucard for his mistake that caused it. He swore to her, years ago, silently and verbally, that he would always be there and he broke that sacred promise to her. Not only did Integra feel denied, she also felt denied for Avalon, who went without a father. Alucard knew somehow, Integra had found a way to blame herself for Avalon not having her father there.

Integra shook her head. Tonight was not the night to talk about those things. Eventually, maybe, they would talk about it and some kind of healing could take place, but she was not ready for that. She still felt very hurt, angry and betrayed by him. Who knew if they really would, maybe they would just move on and forget about it, neither one was very good at expressing their emotions verbally.

"I'm sorry, Master." Alucard quietly said, sincerely, looking down.

"I know you are," Integra replied tersely.

Another silence.

"Are Avalon or Rhiannon vampiric?"

"They are both Hellsing vampires. Avalon is a dhampir, a hybrid obviously, but Rhiannon only has minute traces so far. Avalon has your eye color and unfortunately my eyesight. She wears colored contacts to hide their color. Rhiannon might avoid both, she has her father's coloring, eyes and hair. They both consume blood. Avalon can survive a day or two without it before needing it and can live on food. Rhiannon can slightly longer.

"Avalon ages at odd paces. She will slow down for a few years and then catch up to others of her age. She does look her age now, but it is likely she'll stop aging altogether soon. She breathes, but again, slower and less often. Her heart rate is quite slow as well. She is healthy though. She can sleep during the night and be awake during the day, but prefers the night. When she was in school, during breaks she was nearly nocturnal."

"She cannot shapeshift at all, but she has her familiars. She's quite fond of bats and wolves and they are of her. We also have a husky named Tally now, thanks to her," Integra explained, the last part she smiled sarcastically at Alucard with her arms crossed across her chest. "It reminds me of something you did yourself, thirty years ago.."

Alucard grinned manically, knowing exactly what and who she was talking about.

"Avalon drug the poor creature home a few years ago, sopping wet and skin and bones. Now it's fat and doesn't understand it's too big to be a lapdog, especially during storms. The mongrel only listens to her."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I digress. Neither has regeneration abilities, but Avalon does have some third eye abilities such as telepathy and she's quite strong and fast. Nor can she fly, but she can control shadows to a degree. Do you know how many times she tried to use that to help her sneak in past curfew?" Integra asked sarcastically.

"How does she feel about being part vampire?"

Integra shrugged, "She takes it stride now. There was a time when she loved knowing she was part vampire and time when she hated it. She didn't speak to me for a week when she realized that you and Seras hunted them. I don't blame her, she felt betrayed because she didn't understand. The books she was reading an the movies and television she was viewing glorified vampires. Then, she snuck out one night and found herself face to face with a vampire. I knew something was wrong when I found that she had snuck out. I found her just before it was too late and cut the monster to size. She then understood how monstrous vampires were. Other than Seras, mostly, I should say. She knows you're an entire different story."

"Would she fear me?"

Integra was silent for a moment, "No, I don't believe so. I have talked to her about you several times and she has always recognized you as her father. She understands that only threats to me or my orders are enough to for you to be a threat. She has read Dracula and a few biographies of you. God, it makes me sick that my daughter had to learn about her father from a god damn book." Integra said, angrily.

Another silence.

"Has she fed on anyone?"

"No. Avalon has never killed or bitten anyone. She's the perfect blend of both of us. She has my will and is as stubborn as you, but she has a good heart and head on her shoulders."

"She gets that from my side of the family," Alucard said proudly.

Integra scoffed.

"Will our daughter and/or grandchild preside over Hellsing after you?"

Integra sighed, putting her hands on the white railing of the crib. This was a subject that obviously caused her stress and agitation. "Avalon has no intentions to, but if either her or Rhiannon choose to, Hellsing will be there for them. I do not wish to force them. This is a career where your desire to do it is vital."

"What of my seals?" The memories of the last thirty years came flooding back violently. The thought of being without a master, especially this one, was not appealing. He needed someone hold him accountable, someone to answer to. The last time he was left to his own devices, well, it can now be read in a certain novel and it was not pretty.

Integra turned to him, a small smile on her face, "You are to die with me, servant. Seras will take your place and Avalon will be her Master. The Police Girl can serve Hellsing even if her master isn't the current head and commander. The seals will transfer automatically to her the moment you and I cease to exist. She will continue to grow in strength and power. She will be as strong as you are. Our little Police Girl has filled in during your absence with no problems. You know this. You cannot tell me that it was not the reason you turned Seras. You were old and tired. We know you have willed yourself to die with me. You have attached yourself to me too strongly not to." She smiled.

Not that it wasn't clear before, Integra's mind as sharp as ever. God, he loved her. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"Is our granddaughter named after the song?" Alucard asked, curiously.

"Yes, I raised my daughter with excellent taste." Integra said proudly, straightening her posture.

"You gave her my name," Alucard grinned.

"Avalon and Christopher chose her names. I'm not confirming nor denying if I gave Avalon your name as well as mine." Integra replied, haughtily.

"Do you still have my signet ring?"

Integra grinned and pulled a chain it from under her shirt.

Alucard reached behind her and undid the clasp of the chain, carefully sliding the ring off. He was careful because the ring itself was older than even himself. It had been his fathers and his father's father. It was also made of silver and was sure to not let it come in contact with his skin. He had only handled this ring a few times before in recent years. After becoming a vampire, he surrendering it to Van Helsing. Arthur had returned it to him, but it no longer held any meaning to Alucard. It sat in a wooden ring case in the office for many years. The last time he handled it, was to place it on Integra's finger.

Once again, he bowed before his Master and returned the ring to it's proper place on her finger. He kissed her hand. He arose as they silently stood watch over their granddaughter, his arm wrapped around her waist, her head on his shoulder.

"Seriously, when are we going to talk about why are granddaughter sleeps with a realistic stuffed spider? It's the pink elephant in them room, master." Alucard asked flatly.

Integra sighed and rolled her eye. Well, there went the moment.

Author's note: Did you know I have written several other Integra/Alucard fics? Go check them out! Also, after this story is published, I will start working on my companion piece to 'Dr. Trevilian's Medical Journal!' *Intense need to write about Tally getting on Integra's nerves arises*


End file.
